This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our goal is the analysis of regulatory mechanisms underlying the activation of a kinase family found in Arabidopsis and some protists like the malaria causing parasite Plasmodium falcipare. For this cause we perform auto- and cis-phosphorylation analyses in response to various stimuli in planta.